


A Disturbed Night

by Bluewolf458



Category: The Sentinel (TV)
Genre: Gen, Sentinel Thursday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-11-09 07:44:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17997767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluewolf458/pseuds/Bluewolf458
Summary: Written for the Sentinel Tursday prompt 'strike'





	A Disturbed Night

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Sentinel Tursday prompt 'strike'

A Disturbed Night

by Bluewolf

The storm had blown up suddenly and unexpectedly in the middle of the night.

Jim and Blair were wakened by a rumble of thunder, practically overhead.

"What the... " Blair exclaimed before the sound of rain hitting the tent registered. "This wasn't forecast!"

"No, and I didn't sense it coming," Jim agreed. The last word was almost indecipherable, drowned as it was by another rumble of thunder.

This time Jim moved. He reached over to the tent door and zipped it open, just in time to see a flash of lightning hit a nearby tree. Smoke began to rise from the branch. "Blair - we need to move!"

"What - "

"Lightning strike on a tree - even with the rain it's beginning to burn!"

They scrambled into their clothes; Jim looked out again. "No time to pack up - we have to run for it!"

Blair grabbed his backpack, which he hadn't unpacked - there was too much in it that he couldn't - wouldn't - abandon - and joined Jim. He gasped as he saw the line of fire flickering up the tree some fifty yards from them.

"Come on!" Jim grabbed his hand and pulled him away from the tent as the thunder rumbled again, this time a little further away.

The truck was parked three or four hundred yards from where they had camped. As they reached it, Jim became aware that the fire had already spread to several more trees, and shuddered. If it had spread that quickly in these soaking conditions, how much more quickly would it have spread if it had been dry? Dry thunderstorms weren't uncommon, after all...

Glad of the rain that had soaked them in their rush for the truck, Jim unlocked it, they climbed in, and without taking time to fasten his seat belt, he started the vehicle and drove quickly down the road.

After about a mile he stopped and fastened his seat belt, checked that Blair had fastened his, then set off again.

It would take about two hours to get back to Cascade. But they were safe... and that was the important thing.


End file.
